Miracle
by AnnieRebekahCullen-x
Summary: Maddie Pearson is the new girl at Forks High School. What happens when she finds out who her real father is, Carlisle, and comes face-to-face with him, what will happen? Before Twilight/Before Bella


**A/N: This is based (loosely) on a dream I had. And the outfit Maddie wears, IS MINE!**

**Summary: Maddie Pearson is the new girl at Forks High School. What happens when she finds out who her real father is, Carlisle, and she comes face-to-face with him, what will happen? Before Twilight/Bella**

**Sorry for the short Prolouge, I'm crap at writing them XD**

**I don't own Twilight XD**

* * *

Prolouge

I've always known my mother had died when I was born seventeen years ago, so I never really knew her. My Aunt told me how she died, but I've always felt as if she was lying, like she's not telling me the whole truth. I never knew my father either, he left before I was born. The only blood relation I have is my Aunt Carla, which is who I live with now. We've just moved from New York, about a month a go because my Aunt got transferred from work, again.

When we arrived in Forks, it took me a few weeks to get used to it, after growing up surrounded by sky scapers and yellow cabs and all of a sudden being moved to a small isolated town, is a pretty big change after all.

----

Chapter 1: New Girl, New Life

I'd been awake for sometime, but not fully aware of everything. I sat up and saw a grey morning, dull. I went to the window and saw rain trickling down my window. I was used to waking up to a ray on sunlight on my face, making me squint when I first opened my eyes, with my window wide open to let air in, but in Forks, it was literally a death-wish to do that. I sat up, wiped my eyes and got out of bed. I went to my wardrobe and got out my 'I love NY' t-shirt out, and my white skinnies. I went downstairs to find my aunt already awake, sipping a mug of coffee,

"Morning," I said, she looked at me and moaned "you're up early" I added

"I was freezing, I hardly got _any_ sleep last night" She groaned, I chuckled

"You hungry? Want any breakfast?" I asked, she held up her mug, indicating she wasn't hungry

I got out some bread and butter, and put the bread in the toaster. Whilst it was toasting, I poured out some fresh orange, not that it would do me any good in this climate. When the toast was done, I started spreading the butter on, and saw the time

"Oh shoot!" I shouted, "I've got ten minutes to get the school!"

"Relax, use my car," Carla offered, throwing me her keys

"Oh thank-you!" I called as I began running out the door.

I set off immediatly. When I arrived, I saw people were still arriving, so I stopped panicking. I got out and started walking inside. I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder,

"Your NYC girl right?" The boy asked, I nodded. This town really was small.

"Yes" I replied

"I'm Mike...Newton" He said,

"I'm Maddie" I said,

The first clas was Biology, and it was with Mike. I sat next to him, and all through the hour he asked me questions about New York. The hour went pretty quick, and Mike offered to walk me to the cafeteria. He lead me to a table, I sat own next to one of the girls,

"I'm Jessica" She said,

"Maddie," I said, she smiled

"I have a cousin called Maddie...well, Madison" She said, I smiled, weakly.

There was an awkward silence, so I began eating my bagel, but Jess shook my arm

"Oh my Gosh, the Cullen's keep looking at you" She said, followed her gaze to meet a table of five strangely attractive people, who _were_ staring

"They're..." I trailed off, mesmerized by their looks,

"Gorgeous, well the guys are, Edward, Emmett and Jasper" She explained, I chuckled at her remark,

"Yes, they are, why are they staring at _me_?"I asked, as I glanced at them again, they were talking now, but occasionally one or two of them would look directly at me

"Beats me" Mike muttered, I smiled weakly "they're all weird, they never talk to anyone else, it's like they're hiding something"

After lunch, I walked with Jess to English. Jess was praying and begging me to sit with her, but Mr Banner put me separatly to her. I was only sat alone for a few minutes, when I realised two of the Cullen's had walked in. One was tall, with a very muscular build, I think it was Emmett, and the other was small and pixie-like. She practically skipped and sat next to me, I instantly looked at Jess, who nodded at me, probably telling me to talk to her, I chuckled at her

"Hi," I suddenly heard, I turned and saw that the small pixie-Cullen was talking to _me_ "I'm Alice, you're Maddie, right?" She added, I nodded

"Um, yes, how did yo-" She suddenly cut me off,

"So, are you enjoying Forks?" She asked, why was she talking to me? Mike said they were weird, that they didn't talk to anyone

"I guess so" I mumbled, she smiled, but she was staring at me "what?" I asked

"Sorry it's just... you look familiar" She said, I chuckled in confusion,

"Oh" Was all I could choke out. I turned to Mr Banner to listen to him.

I soon realised that she glanced at me every so often, but I didn't bother looking back at her. Eventually, the bell rang, and I sighed with relief, I couldn't face anymore of Alice's constant pressuring stares. I walked quickly to my car, and sighed again. I drove home thinking about the Cullens, why were they staring at me, the same question running through my head. I arrived home and went straight inside, my aunt was in the kitchen,

"Hey, good day?" She called,

"I guess" I replied,

"Meet anyone?" She asked, I shrugged

"A few people, I suppose" I sighed

"You suppose? What's wrong?" She asked

"Oh it's nothing," I said,

"Well, it's obviously nothing if it's bothering you" She said, I sighed again in defeat

"Well, in the cafeteria today, a few kids were staring at me, the Cullen's or something, it's nothing" I explained, but Carla's face was frozen, like she was in shock

"The Cullens?" She asked, I nodded

"Yes, do you know them?" I asked, she shook her head

"No," She said quickly, she handed me a list "can you go to the store for me?" She asked, I took the list and nodded slowly

"Sure" I said quietly, trying to hide my suspisions.

I grabbed the keys again and stuffed the list in my pocket. I set off and drove slowly. Whilst I was driving, I had another question added to a list of my own, why did Carla hesitate when I mentioned the Cullens? Sure, it's a small town, and everyone knows everyone, but what did they have to do with her?

After the store, I drove home quickly, realising how late it was. I ran inside to find it empty, it was silent. I walked slowly into the kitchen, and saw the back door was open

"Carla?" I shouted. No answer

I went to shut the back door, when suddenly, Carla's body was practically thrown in. I screamed at the top of my lungs, dropping the one bag of groceries everywhere...

* * *

**Like it? Please say . R&R**

**~x~**


End file.
